Safety of hydrogen tank refueling is recognized as an important consideration in determining the success of hydrogen fueled vehicles in the marketplace. Under current safety guidelines, the refueling of compressed hydrogen tanks are to be conducted in a manner that prevents the tank from overheating (e.g., temperatures exceeding 85° C.) during refueling and/or from overfilling the tank to a point at which the pressure could exceed 125% of normal working pressure (NWP) at any time.
Additionally, failing to ensure that a target temperature is maintained can inconvenience customers and cause them to be unable to refill their tanks in a timely manner (e.g., as a result of delays or waiting for the temperature to come into specification), thereby reducing customer satisfaction, station revenue, and/or repeat business. Further, operating a station with a constant temperature regardless of current ambient conditions results in excessive energy usage and reduced well-to-wheel energy efficiency.